


Compromise

by merryghoul



Category: Vampire Babylon - Chris Marie Green
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Daemons, Crueltide, Gen, Misses Clause Challenge, Modeling, Paris (City), Post-Book(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-25
Updated: 2016-12-25
Packaged: 2018-09-10 20:16:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8937616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/merryghoul/pseuds/merryghoul
Summary: The dragon never left Dawn.  It only changed form.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DoreyG](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoreyG/gifts).



> I really liked this cheesy book series, DoreyG, and I hope I wrote a fic that did it and your optional request of a daemon AU justice. Happy Yuletide!

Dawn told her team she could control the dragon. They didn't believe her, knowing how much the dragon had changed her, made her more aggressive. Costin offered to free Dawn of the dragon, entering her body and fighting the hold of the dragon's blood inside of Dawn. It seemed like, at first, Dawn was free of the dragon. After all, the marks the dragon made on her skin vanished after Costin fought the dragon inside her. 

It was when Dawn and her associates were starting to leave their London headquarters when she saw it. A serpent's head, that slithery body, those stiletto-like claws, the thick fangs. The dragon was back, and still as unsettling as ever. He greeted Dawn with his evil, knowing smile.

Dawn looked towards the dragon. “Guys, do you see that?”

Kiko was the nearest person near Dawn. “No. I don't see anything.”

That was when Dawn realized this time she was the only one who could see the dragon. The dragon continued smiling at her, as if he was mocking her attempts to highlight his presence. 

 

That wasn't exactly true. Dawn saw the dragon everywhere she went. Her associates never saw the dragon. But sometimes, the dragon made its presence felt to others. 

For some reason, before she headed onto her flight to Los Angeles at Heathrow Airport, Dawn found herself striking up a conversation with a woman named Eugénie in the departure lounge of their terminal. Eugénie was a model. She was in London doing a photoshoot in a London hotel for a French publication. She was on her way back to Paris to take some days off before receiving her next assignment from her modeling agency. 

While Dawn and Eugénie were talking, the dragon appeared, sitting in front of Dawn and Eugénie. “Go away,” she yelled at the dragon. 

The dragon continued to grin at Dawn, ignoring her. He focused on Eugénie, keeping that same smile on his face. 

Dawn uneasily continued talking to Eugénie, talking about how much she missed Los Angeles and how it had been years since she had seen the city. 

Out of nowhere, Eugénie saw the dragon. “What is this?” Eugénie asked Dawn.

The dragon bit Eugénie in her throat. To most people at Heathrow, Eugénie appeared to have fainted. There were no bite marks on her neck. People rushed to Eugénie's side as they thought she had fainted. 

The dragon appeared by Dawn's side, still smiling. Dawn could see, at the feet of Eugénie, a shaggy gray wolfdog, panting, waiting for Eugénie's next command. The people trying to resuscitate Eugénie didn't see this wolfdog. And it wasn't because they were concerned about Eugénie's health. They didn't notice the wolfdog at all. 

 

Dawn tried running away from the dragon when she returned to Los Angeles. She went to Runyon Canyon Park for a jog, knowing only she could see the dragon.

At first the dragon flew side by side with her, his grin perpetually stuck on his face. Dawn ran faster, running past other joggers while making sure she fell off the canyon. And it seemed like her jogging was working. She ran past the dragon. The dragon tried to keep up, but he became tired. Eventually he stopped and rested on a cliff. 

Dawn thought she was free of the dragon again. Where Costin had failed, she had won. Then she felt a searing pain throughout her body. Every nerve in her body felt like it was on fire. Dawn had to stop and rest alongside a cliff on the canyon herself. 

Moments later, the dragon caught up with her. She didn't need to see his smile to be reminded that she couldn't free herself from her.

 

Months later, Costin found a vampire underground in Paris. It was hidden in the 16th arrondissement, south of the Arc de Triomphe and just above the Seine. Costin couldn't find the exact location of the vampire underground, however. Dawn's team made plans to stay in a hotel in Passy, in the 16th arrondissement. 

Dawn's team did what they usually did while they sought out the exact location of the vampire underground: interviewing people and capturing subjects to interview. The subjects had ties to the Parisian modeling industry: they were agents, photographers, designers, deejays who played at after parties after ready-to-wear shows. They led the team closer to where the Parisian vampire underground was, but they still couldn't figure out where it was.

While interviewing a deejay who once played the after party after a Vivienne Westwood show, Dawn saw Eugénie and her wolfdog walking into a modeling agency.

As Dawn's team continued to press the deejay, Dawn realized something. This was a twisted compromise between the dragon and herself. Dawn liked how the dragon made her feel while his blood seeped through her skin. She liked how bloodthirsty she felt. Her team didn't like her feeling as ruthless as she was with the dragon's blood intermingling with her blood, so they intervened. But the dragon stayed, but made himself invisible to Dawn's team and everyone else Dawn encountered. And in return, he made it easy for Dawn, and only Dawn, to notice vampires without utilizing garlic in any way. The vampires the dragon created now had animals only Dawn could see following them. In the case of the vampires that were the descendants of Eugénie's line, the animals following these vampires around were wolfdogs. 

_You create vampires for me to fight, and I'll fight them for you? And this satisfies us both?_ Dawn thought, offering another question to the dragon.

The dragon was sitting on the deejay's head, making fun of the deejay's inarticulate interview with Dawn's team. He looked at Dawn and nodded, the same smile upon his face.

 

Dawn lead her team to the Place des États-Unis, where there was a nearby modeling agency. She told them she felt the evidence they had led to a possible vampire underground operating out of that modeling agency.

But it was a lie. When Dawn could get away from her team, she headed to another modeling agency south of the one near the Place des États-Unis. That was the modeling agency Eugénie and her vampires were operating out of.

Dawn hated that she let the dragon sacrifice a woman who, before becoming a vampire, had dreams of being a supermodel. But the dragon allowed Dawn to continue slaying vampires, for as long as the two stayed together. They both shared a love of blood, and it was too painful to separate from the dragon. There was no going back now for either one of them. 

 

Later had come. Dawn slew Eugénie's vampires and the dragon had bitten the heads off of their wolfdogs. Disposing of the wolfdogs was easy. No one could see them, and the wolfdogs weren't bonded to the their owners, so they could be left in the modeling agency office. The vampires were harder. Dawn had to get at least some of their bodies near the other modeling agency north of Eugénie's modeling agency, to throw her team off the trail of where she really was while the others were on a wild goose chase. But the dragon would help Dawn and make it seem like Eugénie's vampires were in the northern modeling agency in the first place. 

Dawn thought about where the dragon intended his next vampire underground to be. They hadn't been to New York yet. Tokyo was still unexplored, as was Madrid, Barcelona, and Munich. 

The dragon seemed to be chiding her as they started moving the dead vampires to the northern modeling agency, as if he was saying to her _Let's move the bodies first, Dawn. Then we can take over the world._


End file.
